Do Second Chances Really Matter?
by NightStalkerBlackRaspberry
Summary: Well, do they? Will Clare give K.C. another chance, or will she fall for the mysterious new kid?  That's for me to know, and for you to find out. ;  K.C. Clare. Eli. Little Adam.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so here is a new story. I hope you like it.**

"Connor, I really hate that class," I complain, leaving our physics room. We walk towards the lunchroom for seventh period lunch.

"It's not that bad, our tests are open book and we get to mess with the laws of gravity next class," he tries to reason with me.

"So fun," I roll my eyes. "Let's just get to lun -whoa. Who's that?" I look over and see someone I don't recognize walking out of an English classroom, with an annoyed looking Clare hot at his heels.

"That's the new kid, Ian or something like that, he drives a hearse," Connor explains to me. Intrigued I watch as she follows him down the hall, her right hand holding fast to a paper or two. He stops at a locker and starts to open it when Clare catches up. She hits him with the paper in his chest, he takes hold of it, smirking at her.

"Earth to K.C.," Connor waves his hands in front of my face. I peel my eyes from the scene down the hall and turn my attention to him.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I ask, looking back quickly before we turn into the cafeteria. Clare is storming away, while the new kid puts the papers in his locker, shutting it slowly, I can tell he's laughing even from the distance.

"I was saying I hope there is something good for lunch," he pauses, "but, you don't seem to care," He catches me staring again.

"Sorry," I apologize again. We get in line behind another new kid, Adam, he is in my math class. He moved here from the States with his family over the summer.

"You still like her, don't you?" Connor asks me, his eyes trying to make contact with my own. I think of ways to change the subject. I grab a tray and stare at the ground, and hand the lady at the register my card.

"K.C.," Adam says my name, shocking me, I look up. "Do you think you could help me with the math homework during lunch?" he asks.

"Oh, uhm, yeah. Come sit with us," I invite him over, he smiles a little.

"Thanks," he follows Connor and I to out regular table. Dave and Wesley are sitting in their regular spots, I sit across from them and Adam sits next to me. Leaving one chair next to me and one in between Adam and Dave. The hexagonal table is fuller than it has been in a while, when Connor takes the seat next the Adam and Dave.

"I tried to do this last night, but I forgot everything we did in class," Adam admits pulling out his homework. I take a bite of my hotdog.

"It's easy once you have it down," I respond once I have swallowed the bite of hotdog. "Oh, here." I say pointing at a question, "You just have to factor these to solve," I scribble out the factored version. I sense someone standing behind me, but I finish explaining to Adam. "Then you solve each side by setting them both to equal, just like the original problem up here," I point to the typed question on the page.

"Oh, Eli," Adam says looking past me, "Sorry I didn't see you there." Adam has a faint shade of shock brushed out on his angular face. I look behind me, and the new kid is standing there, looking back and forth between Adam and I.

"Thanks so much for meeting me at the table for lunch," his spits sarcasm at Adam, pressing his lips into a hard line afterwards.

"Sorry, I forgot," Adam confesses to the dark haired boy.

"Why don't you just sit here," Wesley asks enthusiastic. I shoot him a quick look, realizing that the chair next to me is being pulled away from the table.

"Why not," Eli says sitting down. I look over at him before turning my body slightly towards Adam, pointing to the next question.

"Why don't you try this one," I suggest handing him the pencil. I continue to eat my hotdog while watching the work Adam is writing out. Eli, sits eating an apple slightly to my right.

"You never answered my question, K.C.," Connor speaks up, Eli chokes on his apple a little. I look at Connor and drop my hotdog on my tray. Eli had moved making comments on a typed essay, of some sort, I decide it is probably a peer-editing thing.

"Yeah, ok, I love her," I say pushing my tray away slamming my hands on the table to help myself stand causing a minor scene. A few teaches look in my direction, one taking a few steps forward.

"Whoa, I didn't say anything about love, calm down." Connor says calmly, knowing my temper is short ended. I look back at the approaching teacher and sit down. "Even after everything you've been through with Jenna, you dated a few months. Did you ever stop loving her?"

"No," I admit, open the school homework planner that the school gives all students every year, there is a loose picture stuck lightly in the binding. I turn the book to Connor, the picture is Clare. I turn it back around and as I close it, I catch Eli eyeing the picture. I shut the book and throw out the rest of my lunch. Everyone finishes eating and we leave at the bell. I head to math on my own, knowing that Clare sits only a few feet away.

As I near the classroom I see her, yet again with the new kid. He hands her the paper he had written on all through lunch, I speed up my pace until I am close enough to hear what they are saying.

"It's boring, there is no plot, and you use too many big words. Sylvia, my love, it's unreal," he says, making her mouth shape into an "O"

"Not like yours was any better," she uses her hands when she speaks. "Fix it, and don't call me that." her mouth changes, she nibbles lightly at her bottom lip.

"Someone is a little crabby," he taunts, then walks away.

"Hey, Clare

**There is something more to this, but you won't know until the end!**

**I hope you will stick around until then to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I got some really great feed b****ack on the first chapter! Thanks to everyone who read and a special thanks to those who reviewed. **

**Just throwing this up before class!**

"Jenna, I already told you." I slam my locker. "No, now leave me alone," I try to walk away but she follows me.

"K.C." she screeches, "You helped me make this baby, why am I the only one stuck with the consequences?" she grabs the strap on my book bag pulling it off my shoulder. I whip my head around to face her, my eyebrows pushing over my eyes.

"Let go," I growl, yanking my arm. She stumbles forward, letting go. "Finally," I head towards the exit to get to my bus.

"Tough day," a soft voice catches my attention, Clare is walking next to me. "I saw what just happened," she explains, noting my confused look.

"I try to avoid her, but she always seeks me out," I respond quickly. Clare and I had been talking a lot in the past week and a half. Making my feelings start to shine through again. "She knew for a long time before she told anyone, or made sure. That ruined the chances of her being able to have an abortion. Then she tells me that she already loves it more than anything, so she can't give it up. She makes sure everyday that I know she is keeping it," I vent.

"Not to make today any harder for you, but the busses just pulled away," she points out the window of the door, I run outside to the sidewalk.

"Damn it," I curse, Clare catches up with me.

"Looks like we're both stranded," she comments, walking slowly over to the ledge alongside the stairs. With little effort she hops up onto the cement, and slides back.

"Looks like it," I agree, sliding up next to her. "I should call my mom, let her know I'll be walking home," I pull out my phone and Dial my mothers cell phone number.

"Hello," she answers.

"Hi, I missed the bus, so I'll be walking home." I say briefly, not wanting to spend forever on the phone.

"Alight, be careful and be here for dinner." she warns.

"Thanks, bye," I hang up. "Anyway, like I was saying, Jenna won't accept that I really can't handle anymore trouble in my life," I pause, to look at Clare. She looks up at me, listening intently. "At least, not without fixing something first," I lean in closer to her and she doesn't pull away. I close the small distance between us with my lips. I put a hand in her short, curly hair. She turns her body towards mine a little and kisses me back.

"Sorry," I pull away from her. "Sometimes I get carried away, I do things without realizing that they don't workout how they do in my head." I look into her blue eyes.

"That's how things go in your head?" she asks, looking intrigued, a smile implanted on her face.

"Yeah, Clare I miss us. I have been thinking a lot lately, and I still love you. I don't think I ever stopped," I confess, without breaking the breathtaking eye contact we share. "Could you find it in your heart to give us another chance?" I ask, hopefully. Her eyes shift away, contemplation passing through them.

"Walk me home?" she asks, smiling. I jump off the ledge and offer her a hand. She joins me on the ground, I lean in once more and kiss her softly on the lips.

"Let's go," I grab her books from the ledge before she goes and star walking towards the street. We walk about half way to her house, chatting about things like what we did between our relationships.

"One thing," she stops walking, she faces me. "You have to be civil with Jenna, and try to help her out a little bit,"

"Anything for you," I agree to her terms and we walk the rest of the way to her house. I kiss her once more goodbye, before heading off to my own home.

**Ok, ****So what are we thinking?**

**I love reviews, but don't feel obligated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This took a little longer to get up, but here it is. Enjoy!**

"Getting up early to walk over here before school, was so worth it." I confess to Clare as we walk hand in hand down the street toards the school.

"Do you mean that, I mean really mean that?" she asks me, shifting her blue eyes up to look at me.

"Yeah, I really do. Whatever it takes, I will make you see," I smile down at her and notice her lips curl up in the corners, too. We approach school property, as a long vintage car drives past, music blasting.

"Oh, that's Eli," Clare says nodding towards the car, i look up and sure enough the dark new kid is half way pulled into a spot, waiting for a few kids to move out of the way.

"He's kind of weird, don't you think?" I ask looking away from the car.

"He's different," Clare says looking up at me again.

"You can say that again," i roll my eyes.

"Different isn't always a bad thing, he's my english partner," she explains to me.

"Don't look now, but that," I point towards Eli, he is out of the hearse with Adam, quickly closing the small distance between him and three other guys. "doesn't look good." she looks over, her eyes fill with a sort of fear.

"We have to do something," she spins towards me, rushing the words from her glossed lips. I watch the scene for a moment more, finally realizing that two of the other three people are Mark Fitzgerald and Owen Milligan.

"K.C." Clare yells grabbing hold of the right arm and pulling me close to her, when Fitz takes a swing at Adam, Eli catches his hand and says something to him. I put my arm around her.

"It's ok," I tell her, I see Simpson walking up the stairs towards the main doors to the school. "Simpson," I call out, he approaches.

"What's up K.C.?" he asks, Clare looks at him with glossed over eyes. "What's wrong?" he asks quickly.

"There seems to be some dissagreement over in the parking lot," I point.

"Thank you, K.C.," he stalks over to them quickly.

"Hey, it's ok," I pull her into a tight hug and watch the fight start before it could really begin. I let her go and pull her hand to the doors. We head off to our lockers that are only a few away.

"Thanks for doing that," she shuts her locker.

"It's why I'm here," I take her books from her and walk her to class. Eli, looking pissed, walks pasted bumping elbows with me. "Here, take your books, and a kiss, now go to class, I'll see you after lunch," I kiss her after giving her, her books. She walks in after Eli.

"Hey," she says to him sitting down behine him, he looks around at her over his shoulder, turning back. "Eli," she leans forward a bit, again, he ignores her. I walk away towards me class, secretly glad he isn't talking to her.

"Ok, so you said you wanted to hang out," Clare says to me, bringing a smile to my face.

"I do, and we will. Want to go to The Dot for coffee?" I ask.

"Ok," she nods. We walk there and find a table. I take note that she is unusually quiet.

"You've hardly said anything since we left school," I mention, she bites her lip and shifts her eyes up from her coffee.

"Ever had someone ma at you, and not know why?" she puts her chin on her hand, and stirs her coffee with the other.

"Not that I can really recall," I answer, then pause, "Is this about the new kid?" I ask, knowing its bold and risky.

"Yeah, he won't talk to me. I took one look at my story in english today and drew a huge "X" on it and handed it back," she vents to me.

"Who cares about him, I'm sure your story was great and he was just jealous." I comfort and compliment in one line. The bell on the door rings, I look over my shoulder.

"His story was great," she looks up. "Speak of the devil, can we go?" she asks, I nod and lead the way. Not a breath taken is missed by Eli.

**I lost myself a bit in my other story. I started caring too much about what people thought.**

**So even if only one person were to be reading this, I'm writing it for me too.**

**But I'm glad more than one person is reading :)**


	4. NEW EPISODE

Sorry, I hope this doesn't upset you.

I just wanted to say that I have put up a site that you can talk about Degrassi.

The site is http:/ www. nightstalkerswritingcorner .webs. com

Check it out!


End file.
